Restricted Zone
The Restricted Zone is a top secret location within the Biologic Space Laboratories research station that required authorisation to enter. During the events of Metroid Fusion Samus Aran forced her way into the restricted zone with the recently acquired Wave Beam, it is there that she found her way into the restricted laboratory, a series of rooms in the restricted zone where Metroid breeding and research projects were being carried out, unbeknownst to Samus. In M.U.G.E.N, the Restricted Zone has been created by Enscripture and EXShadow, both versions use sprites of several rooms in the restricted laboratory from Metroid Fusion. Enscripture's version Enscripture's version uses sprites from Metroid Fusion of the rooms that make up the game's restricted laboratory, albeit with some editing to combine the sprites of multiple rooms into a single room; due to the aforementioned combining of the sprites, the stage has a vast amount of horizontal room to fight in, as well as plenty of vertical room to allow for battles with flying combatants. Many Metroids can be seen flying around inside a containment tank at the stage's start position that generates flickering force fields, though the flickering of the red force field is incredibly rapid and may cause seizures in people with epilepsy; on the right of the stage's starting position is various machinery that pulsates a with a blue glow, while on the left side is four statis tanks containing Metroids as they appear through various stages of their life cycle, though only characters with substantial jumping capabilities will be able to scroll the camera vertically enough so that the two higher statis tanks can be seen. The stage only has a couple of minor issues, the first being that the camera will move upwards the instant a character leaves ground level, the second being that the sprites of the force field generator and the statis tanks on the left of the stage fall short of the stage's upper boundary, though this is less of an issue due to it only being noticeable in high altitude battles. 'Gallery' EnscriptureRestrictedZoneimg.png|A larval Metroid (right) and an alpha Metroid (left) in statis tanks on the left side of the stage EnscriptureRestrictedZoneimg2.png|A beta Metroid (left) and a zeta Metroid (right) in statis tanks above the alpha and larval Metroids 'Videos' EXShadow's version EXShadow's Metroid Research Facility is a redrawn version of the restricted laboratory from Metroid Fusion, with the laboratory being situated in the background and combatants fighting on a custom made foreground section; split up into four rooms expanding two floors, the central room on the bottom floor and the left room are identical to how they appear in the source game, though the room on the right is merely a mirrored version of the left room with the background sprites slightly lowered. An intense source of heat can be seen in the form of a flickering light emanating from below the stage floor, which is likely responsible for the rising steam in the central rooms; additionally, Metroids can be seen flying around in containment tanks in the central room, with the tank closest to the combatants having a red force field that flickers softly. The stage has a vast amount of horizontal room for characters to move around in and more than enough vertical camera movement to allow for high altitude battles between flying characters, with the stage containing an easter egg that can only been seen by making the camera go up far enough while combatants are fighting in front of the central room, the easter egg being the fully grown baby Metroid from Super Metroid flying around in the top room's containment tank. 'Gallery' EXShadowRestrictedZoneimg.png|The fully grown baby Metroid in the central room on the top floor 'Videos' Mugen Iori Me Vs Samus Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Metroid Stages